Many travelers tow recreational trailers behind their vehicles. Such travelers may travel long distances while towing the trailers from location to location. Trailers may be equipped with a water storage tank for a kitchen and/or a bathroom inside the trailer.
In many locations, clean drinking water may not be readily available. For example, water may be scarce in arid locations. Even in locations where water is more abundant, clean drinking water often is not available. For example, rural locations may lack drinkable water hookups. Travelers towing trailers in locations where clean drinking water is not readily available often are unable to utilize the kitchen or bathroom inside the trailer.